


unexpected love

by lovelypink



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypink/pseuds/lovelypink
Summary: Tobin Heath is a college soccer star.Christen Press is a Berkeley rich girl, who doesn’t act like one. (Thankfully.) When Kelley sets them up on a double date to help her with Alex, how does it go?
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

There it was. Tobin basked in her second national championship. After kissing the trophy that too many of her teammates had already passed on, she looked around. She saw her family, and she saw Kelley who was sitting with her hand in her palms, she knew what this felt like.

Sure she had never lost a College Final, but-Never-mind. It hit Tobin Heath that one of her best friends was experiencing a pain that Tobin Heath never felt. She knew Kelley though, she knew the first thing Kelley would do is probably drink a couple beers, and sulk this in for a couple days. But as soon as she got over it she’s one of the best players Tobin’s seen play. 

Tobin took the shirt given to them with ‘National Champions’ and headed to her parents, “Here, one of you keep this.” She smiles throwing it towards her siblings who quickly fought for it. 

“Good game Tobs. I’m proud of you.” Her mom said in the sweetest voice. Finally Tobins work paid off. “We’re going out to eat are you coming?” Tobin’s sister asked. She turned around to see her best friend still sitting on the ground.

“If you guys don’t mind. I think I’m just gonna hang out with Kelley tonight. You’ll be here tomorrow right?” Tobin asked getting a nod from her mom.

They said there goodbyes and Tobin headed to Kelley, who was getting to her feet once Tobin reached her. “Good game.” Kelley said, giving a small smile and wrapping her arms around Tobin.

“You too Kels.” They embraced for a couple more secs until Tobin let go. “You wanna go out for drinks tonight?” Tobin asked, and Kelley bit her lip as if she was thinking of a plan.

“Well, heres the thing. I sorta. Kinda. Have this thing, with this girl-“ Kelley started, getting quickly interrupted by Tobin.

“Woah. Slow down, who? Where’s she from?” Tobin asked.

“Her names Alex, and she’s from Berkeley. She’s a total babe I swear. But as I was saying... Her and her friend were going to go to the bar tonight but I was thinking maybe... If I could just take you and she takes her friend, so you and her friend can talk!” Kelley explained.

“So you want me to be a wingman?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not a wingman because I’m basically already with her. Please Tobs? Her friend might be cute.” Kelley begged.

“First of all, don’t call me Tobs. Second, her friend also might be a bitch.” Tobin responded.

“But fine. I’ll do it.” She continued.

“Thank you so much. Hey maybe you’ll finally get back in the dating game.” Kelley started.

“Yeah okay, and when I do. I’m sure I’ll thank you at this wedding.” 

Tobin laughed and headed for the locker room, changing to prepare for this ‘date’ or whatever it was with her mysterious Berkeley girl.


	2. national champion

Tobin has dressed casually. She had a nice wardrobe back at the hotel but she just went with a white t-shirt, and tight jeans. She felt a little excited for this ‘date’ Kelley was setting up. 

But the last time Kelley set her up was two years ago, and it ended with Tobin getting heartbroken. She got into the hotel lobby and struck eyes with Kelley and her friend, who was a couple inches taller than Kelley. Not by much though. The girl was beautiful, even Tobin would admit it. Kelley definitely worked her charm to be able to score this one.

“Hey, I’m Alex” The girl embraced her in a hug, and smiled. “ Don’t worry, my friends just fixing her makeup she should be down in a little.” She reassured Tobin. They took a seat at the lobby chairs and Tobin scrolled through her instagram. “There she is, took you long enough” Alex says and Tobin pops her head up, coming in contact with the prettiest green eyes ever.

“Hi, I’m Christen. Nice to meet you.” The girl, like her friend earlier embraced Tobin in a quick hug. Tobin took a few seconds to admire the women she had in front of her. She had the prettiest curls ever sitting on her shoulder, and a nice light blue top with jeans as well, who pointed out every beautiful aspect of her body.

Once they got to the bar Alex & Kelley went one   
way leaving both girls to get to know each other. 

“Do you play soccer?” The girl blurred out.

“Huh?” Tobin knew what she was asking but she wondered why all of a sudden.

“Yeah. I play for the USWNT. And North Carolina.” Christen fake gagged after she heard North Carolina.

Tobin shook her head and continued drinking her drink that was almost empty. “Two waters please.” Christen asked and Tobin raised her eyebrows.

“Thanks, but I’m a national champion. I think I want more then a water. Anything other than that, surprise me.” Tobin corrected the bartender.

“Put it on my tab though.” Christen insisted. 

“You don’t need to do that.” Tobin told her, fixing her seat on the stool so she could face the women in front of her at a better angle.

“I think I do. You’re a national champion.” Christen mocked letting a huge smile, and Tobin swears her knee almost gave out.

“And you? What’s your job?” Tobin wondered.

“I’m a foster parent recruiter.” Christen explained, and Tobin listened to her go on and off about the passion she had for her job.

“That sounds very sweet fits your personality a lot. Being honest, I thought I was gonna go in here and lose my mind in the first ten minutes. But you’re very pretty, and I’m actually enjoying speaking to you. A lot.” Tobin admitted.

“Not all Berkeley girls are stupid blondes.” The girl said laughing as she took a sip of her drink.

“So we know what’s going on between our friends there?” Tobin asked pointing to and Alex, and Kelley who had one arm around Alex’s waist and the other holding the drink in her hand.

“Well Alex can’t stop talking about her, I’ve never see her this obsessed over a girl.” Christen admitted. 

“I hope Kelley actually does something about it though.” Tobin said facing back at the bar and taking a sip of her drink.

Christens phone started ringing and she picked it up to read the same, Tobin couldn’t help but notice the groan that came out of her when she saw the same.

She put the phone back in her purse and looked at Tobin again. “Looks like someone you don’t wanna talk to.” Tobin guessed.

Christen let out a small laugh, “Yeah. You can say that.” She slowly drank her drink.

“Ex?” Tobin asked the younger girl.

“Yeah.” Tobin noticed Christen whole demeanor had changed.

“You wanna talk about it? Look like you need to get something off your chest.” Tobin told her.

“I mean I know we don’t really know eachother but if our best friends are dating I feel like we should at least start to know eachother.” Tobin continues.

“Not a lot, he cheated on me for a whole year. So basically a waste of a relationship. I don’t miss him at all. I just miss the comfort of being in a relationship.” Christen confesses.  
“He also gave really good hugs.” She added, giving a small laugh that made Tobin smile.

“I’m sorry Christen. But someone’s who’s dumb enough to lose you doesn’t deserve you. “ “And I give good hugs.” Tobin opened her arms and embraced the girl in a huge hug.

Tobin smiled and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her, she admired those green eyes of hers.   
“You have the prettiest eyes ever.” Tobin said. 

“Thank you.” She gave a bright smile then continued. “So tell me about you, where are you from?”

“Jersey. And you?” 

“California girl.” Christen responded making Tobin smile, as if she couldn’t predict this from a mile away.

“That’s so obvious.” Tobin said, laughing.

“How?” The girl asked in an almost shocking tone.

“Because you sound like a california girl. And you definitely act like one. Let me guess you’re vegan?” Tobin asks.

“I can never go vegan. Alex is one and its so hard just watching her.”

“That’s why Kelley has been buying so many vegan meals!” Tobin and Christen both started laughing.

Both of the girls continued their conversations and learned a lot about eachother for about another hour. Until Kelley & Alex left right in front of them without saying anything. 

“Shit. I need to call Alex. She has my key.” Christen says pressing the call button, and after two missed calls the girl lets out a groan.

“Don’t stress it. You can stay in my room. Ill sleep on the sofa bed.” Tobin said.

“Are you sure? I’ll sleep on the sofa it’s fine.” Christen tells her.

“I can’t let my guest sleep on the sofa, come on.” Tobin says.

“There’s enough room for both of us on the bed right? I’d feel like an ass if I let you sleep on the sofa. Especially when you just won the national championship.” Christen said. It made Tobin happy and nervous for a few minutes that she was going to be sharing the bed with the beautiful girl in front of her.

After paying the bill they watched out together, getting an uber. And finally reaching the hotel room. Thankfully for Tobin it wasn’t messy, but i definitely wasn’t the nicest she’s had it.

A couple t-shirts were left sprawled across the bed and Tobin quickly threw them onto her suitcase.

“I can’t even brush my teeth, or change into any clothes.” Christen said laughing. “I can’t fix the brushing your teeth problem but here.”  
She tosses her a pair of sweatpants with the North Carolina logo. And a sweater with the name ‘Heath’ on the back of it.   
And don’t reject it because I’m a national champion.” She jokes. 

Christen smiles and takes the clothes. “Thank you, you want me to be your biggest fan huh?”

“Don’t try to tell me you aren’t already?” Tobin jokes, as the younger girl giggles and turns to the bathroom.

Tobin changed into a t-shirt and shorts. And jumped on the hotel bed , she turned the TV on but put the volume low so they could still relax. 

Christen joined her slowly after and got into the bed locking eyes with Tobin once more.

“Night Chris.” Tobin says smiling at her and slowly shutting her eyes.

“Goodnight Tobin.” She replies, and she thinks just for a second that something is starting here.


End file.
